Out of office (OOF) messages are generally sent, by an email or other messaging program, to alert a sender of a message that the message recipient is not available or “out of the office.” Typically, the out of office message application, in the email program, is turned on when a person leaves his or her office, and the person turns off the out of office message application after returning to the office. Unfortunately, users often forget to turn off or turn on the out of office message application. The oversight by the user can lead to misinforming message senders of the status of the user.